A group of glycolipid antigens isolated from human renal cell carcinoma cells (SK-RC-7). These antigens bind to the monoclonal antibody F31 and are believed to contain negatively charged groups such as sulfate and glucuronic acid. Mass spectrometry will be used to characterize the structures of these glycolipids.